The days in the life of a typical professor
by KODfreak
Summary: professor Wells is alone in a world that doesn't understand him, except for his young friends. things start to occur once he falls in love with Sarah Dubois. what will become of everyone's future? I Don't own boondocks. reveiw plz
1. Chapter 1 new friends

Professor Wells had no family, and no friends, except for two children who lived in a city called Woodcrest. There was a knock on his laboratory door. "Come in." professor wells said. "Hello? Professor is that you?" Standing in the doorway was jasmine Dubois, a young 10 year old girl who was a good friend to him. "Hi professor!" She seemed excited to him, but not normal day excited jasmine. "Greetings jasmine!" said the professor, still pondering why she was excited. "Professor, there's someone I want you to meet." The professor wondered who it could be. "Who, riley?" Riley Freeman was the professor's other best friend, though it would seem strange, Riley actually treats the professor pretty nice. He thinks the professor is awesome considering the fact that he has the mind to produce weapons of mass destruction. What would also seem strange is how the professor got to meet the younger freeman brother first. Wells had heard about Huey and wanted to meet him, but every time jasmine asks him to go with her, he says no, so she brings Riley. Riley happily agrees to go, but it's probably the fact that the professor's lab is in Knott's berry farm theme park, and that he can easily cause trouble, like stalking Santa during the holidays. This could be done because the professor had given them passes for life, useable for up to eight people.

"No," jasmine said, "Professor, this is Huey. Jasmine then brought in an African American boy with a big black afro. He didn't look very pleased. "So you're Professor Wells?" the boy asked. The professor gave a look and then realized how intelligent the boy really was. He seemed way more intelligent then Riley. "Well it's nice to meet you." Wells said. Huey seemed at first reluctant when he shook Well's hand, but then gave him a somewhat firm shake. After Wells was introduced to Huey, Riley instantly walked through Professor Well's doorway. "Yo professor, wat up?" Riley was not alone. He had brought a girl with him. She was roughly the same height as Riley, with long, blonde pony tails. "Yo wat up, I'm Cindy, but ma homies call me C-merph." The professor just smiled and shook her hand.


	2. Chapter 2 the babysitting fiasco

The Professor made his way into the back of his lab. "Well my friends, today I'm working on my time machine!" Jasmine's face lit up. "Really? Cool!" Huey's face wasn't exactly the same. "I don't think that's possible," Huey said. "Sure, it worked before, but it needs improvements, and modifications," the professor explained. "That's not what I meant" Huey replied. While they were talking, Jasmine was examining a small flash light invention, with letters engraved, spelling Love Ray. "Professor, what's this?" She asked. "Oh that? That's a love ray. It sends beams of light that can impair and manipulate the judgment of sexual attractiveness of people," Wells explained. Almost instantly, thoughts of shining the device at Huey, and kissing him began to occur. Wells saw the look on Jasmine's face, and knew what she was thinking. He then snatched the invention from Jasmine's hands.

"Sorry Jasmine, but I don't intend to use the Love ray to date people. Its purpose is to make it so when there are only a handful of humans on earth, it will make it easier to repopulate," At this point Riley and Cindy were laughing, while Huey just rolled his eyes. "It's true, that's its purpose!" Wells said as he placed the device in his coat pocket.

The next day Professor Wells got a call from Jasmine asking if he could babysit for her on Friday while her parents were out. After Wells agreed to do so, he picked up his Love ray and wondered if it could be used for dating. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He thought he was handsome, with his short brown hair and mustache; he was rather groomed, and dressed nicely with his white professor coat and black bow tie. He then heard a knock on his door, to which he opened it. He was amazed at what he saw. Standing in the doorway was a woman with short beautiful blonde hair, wearing a nice looking outfit. She was smiling at him, which caused Wells to almost blush. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, and he's seen many women around the theme park. "Hi, I'm Sarah, Jasmine's mother."

Wells was too astonished by her beauty to answer. "Hello? Professor?" Wells finally snapped out of it. "Oh hello, I'm professor Wells, It's a pleasure to meet you," Wells said as he struggled not to shake her hand too long. "And I will certainly babysit for your daughter." The smile on Sarah's face got wider. "Terrific! Be at my house at 7:00" She smiled as she left the lab.

The next evening Wells got all his work done and made his way toward Jasmine's house according to the directions from his high tech GPS system. He finally got there right on time and knocked on their door. The door swung open with Jasmine standing there. "Professor!" she yelled as she gave Wells a warm hug. A dark skinned man came up to the professor and said "make sure Jasmine goes to bed at 9:00" The man then walked out as Wells sadly realized that Sarah had a husband. "See you at 10:00" Sarah said as she smiled and went out the door. The professor then turned to Jasmine. "So jasmine, what should we" Wells hat stumbled over a toy horse which caused the Love ray to fall out of his pocket.

"Oh crap!" he mumbled. Jasmine then quickly picked up the device. "Professor, is this... the Love ray? Wait, you weren't… going to use this on mom, were you?" Wells looked shocked. "What? Of course not!" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, can Huey, Riley, and Cindy come over?" she hopefully asked. "Well, I don't know," Wells then looked into Jasmine's big eyes. "Please?" The professor sighed. "I guess if it's just for a little while" Then it seemed it was only a matter of moments before they arrived. "Yo what up?" riley said as he greeted Wells. Huey turned to the Professor. "So you're babysitting jasmine?" Wells looked confused. "Yes." Before he could finish, Jasmine had ran up to Huey. "Hey Huey, think fast!" jasmine had flipped the switch on the Love ray.


	3. Chapter 3 the professor's date

Huey blushed instantly at the sight of jasmine and said "Jasmine… I love you" Everyone in the room was in shock. Jasmine just blushed and smiled. "Nigga, you gay" Riley smirked as Cindy giggled. Wells was a bit annoyed. "Jasmine, how could you betray my trust like that? I told you that was not its purpose!" Jasmine started to tear up and cry. "I'm sorry… you know how I felt," Jasmine was on the peak of crying. The professor let out a sigh and said "I guess it okay, I was going to test it anyway," Jasmine stopped sniffling. "Really? You're not mad?" Jasmine asked. "No, it's okay, just as long as you don't do it again," Jasmine wiped her tears. "Okay, I promise," Wells then looked at his watch. "Great Scott! It's past your bedtime! Okay, everyone out now!" Riley and Cindy made a face. "You can't tell us what to do!" Wells then took out what appeared to be some kind of gun, but when he pulled the trigger, a huge Tyrannosaurus head seemed to appear out of a portal in front of the gun. It let out a huge roar. Jasmine screamed and hid behind Huey. Huey was just as scared as jasmine. Riley and Cindy screamed and ran out the door. The professor then retracted the head, and put the gun away.

"Now Huey, if you'll please," Huey did what he was told and left the house. Jasmine went upstairs, put on her pajamas, and went into bed. Just as Wells was about to turn out her light, Jasmine smiled. "Professor, I wouldn't mind if I had you for a daddy," Wells just let out a sad sigh and said "Well Jasmine, I Don't think that's going to happen, though I wouldn't mind if I had you for a daughter," Jasmine smiled as Wells turned off the light. He then went into the living room and read the newspaper. It wasn't before long that Tom and Sarah came back from their dinner. Tom ran upstairs to go to bed. "I hope she didn't give you too much trouble," Sarah said as she handed a 20 dollar bill to Wells. "No, no trouble at all" said Wells. "That's good, but you know what? Jasmine talks about you a lot," Wells looked puzzled. "She does?" the professor asked. "Yes, about you and your cool inventions," Wells almost blushed. "I'd like to see these inventions of yours, say, eleven O' clock A.M sound okay?" The professor was a bit shocked, this was happening so fast. "Sure," Wells happily said. "Great! See you there, professor" The professor smiled as he left the house. "I think I have a date with Sarah," Wells thought in his mind.

The next day Professor Wells cleaned up his lab as quickly as he could. But it was already 11:00 and there was already a knock on his door. "Hi professor!" Sarah happily said. "Aren't you going to show me around?" she asked. "Of course!" Wells said excitingly. "These are all my inventions, my tazer ray, concept art for my time rover, but probably my greatest achievement, my time machine!" Sarah's face lit up. "Really? Awesome!" Wells finally blushed. "Yeah, I guess it is," Sarah smiled. "Well ready for some rides?" Sarah then took Wells by the hand as they rode on many of the rides. They rode the Log ride, Xelerator, Perilous plunge, Ghost rider, Jaguar, Bigfoot rapids, boomerang, Montezuma's revenge, Pony express, the Mine ride, and Silver bullet. They also went to see many of the entertaining shows, like Calico saloon, Calico Square, Knott's wild west stunt show, and the Mystery lodge, Which he knew the Native American storyteller so he could get VIP seating. Wells then looked at his watch. It was time for Snoopy's starlight spectacular.

The two then wandered into Camp Snoopy. The whole area was lit up with lights, music, and special effects. "You know, I built all of this," Sarah looked impressed. "Really? All of this?" Wells nodded. "Yes," Sarah was clinging to Well's arm. "It was really fun hanging out with you today," said Sarah. The two were looking directly at each other. Before he could say anything, Sarah had already thrown her arms around and kissed him deeply on the lips. Sure, he enjoyed it, but after a little while, He pulled her away. " But Sarah, what if your husband finds out?" asked Wells. "I'm sorry professor, It's just, you're so handsome, smart, and kind. And I thought you liked me back," said Sarah. "oooh, I do, but it seems wrong." Sarah then held Well's hand and kissed him again on the lips. "Alright, I guess it's okay," Wells then led Sarah back into his lab, where they went into his bedroom, and slept soundly through the night, not before of course, engaging in sexual relations.


	4. Chapter 4 an unexpected occurrence

Wells led Sarah out of his lab. "See you tonight professor," she said cheerfully. Wells waved good bye to his new girlfriend, then turned his attention to Uncle Ruckus, who was working at the Jacob's ladder game. An African American boy seemed to win, but Ruckus just blew his whistle in anger. "Cheater! You used your monkey paws to get up there! Cheater! Now get the hell out of here!" A little white boy then went to play. "Oh, hey there little sir! You want to play?" the boy then went to hand Ruckus a 5 dollar bill, which ruckus waved his hand. "No, no, for you, its two dollars!" The boy then stumbled up the rope ladder as his mom watched. He seemed to put both his feet on the red bar and push the button as he fell off. The boy seemed sad, but Ruckus smiled. "Wat are you frownin about? You won! The boy gasped in excitement as Ruckus handed him a huge panda bear.

"Thank you!" said the boy as he went with his mom. Wells then walked up to ruckus. "Man, it does my heart good to see the smile on a white boy's face" said ruckus. "I heard you was going out with Sarah Dubois. Mmmm, she's a fine gal, she is,"

"Yep, she said she was having marriage problems with tom" explained wells. "Well it's about time she left that jungle nigga. I mean, look at ya, you is handsome, smart, and white" Wells gave Ruckus a confused look. "Uh, thanks I guess." Ruckus then leaned against a gate and smiled. "So, you and the Mrs. got any plans tonight? Ruckus asked. "Yeah, we're going out to dinner at Medieval times"

"Oooh, I loves that place. I love the part where they whoop the black knight's black ass!" exclaimed Ruckus. "I don't think they defeat him just because his armor is black, and his name has black in it"

"Well I'm sure it has something to do wit it anyway" Wells then walked off as he went to Mrs. Knott's chicken for a brunch buffet. He then made his way back to the Roarin 20's building on the second floor, where his lab was. His lab was also where he lived. On the first floor was an arcade, which would seem to generate a lot of noise which would make it hard to sleep, but after years of getting used to it, the noises seemed to help him gently fall asleep. He worked in his lab for a bit. His job at Knott's berry farm was to invent new rides and shows for the theme park. In exchange for his work, he is allowed to live on the 2nd floor of the building. Wells is often ridiculed and made fun of for this though. He worked and then heard a knock on his door. He opened to Huey, Jasmine, Riley, and Cindy.

"Oh, hello" said wells with a smile. "Hi Professor!" Answered Jasmine cheerfully. "My mom seems pretty happy, do you know what happened to her?" Jasmine's eyes were half closed, and she smiled when she said this, as if she knew what happened. "No, I don't think so."

Huey just scowled. "I don't understand Wells, why would you have your lab in a theme park? It just doesn't make sense."

Wells let out a sigh. "It wasn't my first choice Huey, I worked at Knott's as a janitor. I cleaned up in and around the rides. I tried to have a career in science, but I lived in a bad neighborhood, so I couldn't do so. After I worked my way up as a supervisor, I got a new job helping the Bear-y tale bears manage a pie factory where my lab is today. When they closed the factory, and my house was foreclosed, They gave me the offer of living there in the factory, where I built my lab. Cedar fair then tried to make a ride out of it, just like the factory tours. The people then kept coming in, going right through my time machine! I only managed to save a few of them, sadly. I then fought tooth and nail for that death trap to be dismantled, and finally my wish was granted in 2004. So now, here I am!"

Huey tried to make sense of what the professor said. Was he just a quack? Just then, a loud voice was heard from the front door as it slammed open. "Where's my money, Wells?" The children looked at the horrible sight. Jasmine screamed and hid behind a frightened Huey. Riley and Cindy shared faces of shock. Standing in the doorway was crafty coyote.


	5. Chapter 5 Riley's problem

He was a devilish sight. Crafty was about as tall as Wells, and looked like Coyote, but more cartoonish looking, and standing on two legs. He also wore cloths, a red and yellow striped shirt and hat, with ragged jeans. In his claws gripped a laser pistol, similar to the ones Wells has around his lab. Wells looked around to think of the situation. He saw the fear on the children's faces. Then looked up at Crafty and started to slowly walk towards him. Jasmine started to scream and cry behind Huey again.

"Shut that kid up!" Snarled crafty pointing the weapon at Jasmine, causing her to scream and cry even louder.

"Leave her alone Crafty!" said Wells angrily. Crafty then looked up at Wells.

"What are you doing Wells? Running some kind of daycare center?"

"For your information Crafty, there my friends." Said Wells, who seemed completely pissed off.

Then, in a flash, Huey witnessed something unexpected. Wells had leaped in the air and roundhouse kicked Crafty in the head, causing him to fly and hit the wall of the lab.

"I suggest you leave crafty."

"Fine! I'll leave! But next time, you won't be so lucky."

He left, as Wells closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I guess you believe me now. Maybe I should tell you the rest of the story."

"Crafty coyote worked at the factory, but he didn't work, instead, he spent most of his time eating too much of the merchandise. When we suspended his pay, there was an amount we forgot to pay him before. After we fired him, he went on a rampage, so we put him in Mangler Asylum, but unfortunately, he escaped and now vows for revenge."

Huey now realized there are things in this world that he did not quite understand. He then looked at jasmine, she was crying as she held on to him.

"Come on Jasmine; let's go for a nice relaxing ride on the Calico railroad."

Huey and Jasmine then walked out as Riley and Cindy stared at Wells.

"How'd you dat kick?" asked Riley.

"I was taught by the Native American storyteller at the mystery lodge. You want be taught the ways of the martial arts masters? I'll call him and tell him your coming."

Riley excitingly left the lab. Cindy did not go with him.

"Aren't you going with him? Asked Wells, puzzled.

"Well, I gotts somethin to talk to you about," explained Cindy.

"You see, the thing is, I gotts a thing for riley."

"You mean, your friends?" asked the professor, not quite understanding the statement.

"Well, yeah but uh, I kinda like Riley more than a friend."

Wells was shocked. He had no idea that Cindy saw Riley that way.

"I see, well what do you want me to do?"

"Riley isn't the type of guy to be seein one girl. So I was hopin you could let me flash him with the love ray thing. Just like Jazzy did to Huey."

"Well, Jasmine did that because Huey was a cold emotionless being. But Riley is an energetic, guy who displays emotion for everything, so I think you should tell him how you feel first, then if he doesn't like you back, I will see what I can do."

"Okay," Cindy said as she left the lab to wait for riley.

Meanwhile Riley walked into the mystery lodge looking for the storyteller. He then spotted him sitting on a rug.

"Yo, wat up!" said Riley.

The man didn't say a word.

"Man, screw you."

Riley then made his way out as the man ran in front of the door in a flash before Riley could exit.

"So you want to learn the deadly art of Kung fu? Asked the man.

"Yea."

"Wells called and told me. You may call me master."

"How do we start?"

"Well Riley-san, your first task is to clean under every seat in the theater.

"Aw man."

Riley didn't like cleaning, but if anything would make it so he could be a better fighter then Huey, he would do it."

After he was done and finished, (he had to do several missed spots) he saw Cindy leaning in the fountain near the professor's lab to steal loose coins. Maybe a prank would make him feel better. He sneaked up to her and gave her a push. She fell in the fountain with a loud splash. There was a small group of people laughing at her as she quickly stepped out. Riley thought it was funny, and he also thought for some reason that Cindy also thought it was funny.

"Riley, You ass hole!" she yelled as she cried and ran to a nearby restroom. Riley felt awful, so he went up into Well's lab.

"Professor, I got a problem,"

"What is it Riley?" asked Wells.

"I kinda pushed Cindy into the fountain, and she ran off crying."

"Goodness, why did you do that?"

"I dunno, I thought it would be funny. I really like her, but a bit more than a friend."

"Well, I guess studies show that people sometimes do crazy things to the people they love."

"What do ya think I Should do?"

"I think you should apologize and tell her how you feel."

"iight"


	6. Chapter 6 the prehistoric conflict

Riley then went outside to look for Cindy. He looked all around the park, but he couldn't find her. He finally found her talking to some guy. He was slightly taller than Cindy, and they seemed to know each other.

"I don't know I still like him."

"Not if he treats you like crap."

"I suppose your right."

This made Riley angry. He then saw Cindy gasp as the guy put his hands on her breasts. Riley then leaped through the air, and kicked the guy in the face. He then realized what he just did. He, did a martial arts move? Could you get all that from cleaning?

He had knocked the guy out, and then looked up at Cindy.

"Cindy, I'm so sorry."

"You really embarrassed me, Riley."

"Look, I'll make it up to you."

Riley then jumped over a small fence and fell into Reflections Lake. As if it weren't enough, he stripped down naked. There were at least 20 security guards in the shallow lake trying to get him out. Cindy thought it was funny, and definitely embarrassing enough to get even, but she also liked seeing Riley naked. She considered it a bonus.

Wells ran up and just hanged his head in shame.

"Yeah, I'll take him back to the lab."

Riley then gathered his cloths as people laughed when he walked by. At the lab, Riley put his cloths back on.

"Riley! What was that all about?" asked Wells.

"Well man, I tried to make it up to Cindy for embarrassing her."

"So, you do something even more humiliating?

"If it's to get C-merph to like me again, then I'll try anything."

He then went outside for a fresh breath of air. He was surprised to see Cindy standing there.

"Cindy? Were you listenin to all dat?"

"Yeah, did you mean everything you said?"

"Of course I did, you is special to me, very special"

"You is my live or die nigga, and much more."

"Riley, what are you saying?"

"Cindy McPhearson, I…I love you."

Riley then put his arms around her and kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips. Cindy was shocked, but quickly got into it. After they were done, they looked each other in the eyes and smiled, signifying that they now in a relationship.

Wells was leaving for his date with Sarah when he saw the two children. He just smiled and walked away. Wells didn't drive his way there; it was only a short walk to Medieval times. He met his date, outside the entrance wearing a new beautiful red dress. They sat down and saw the spectacular show, while eating a delicious meal. Wells then kissed his girlfriend as he dropped her off. As he was driving back to Buena park, he got a call on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Professor! Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god! Help us were trapped in some jungle!"

"Riley? Is that you?"

"Yeah, you have to come now!"

"Ok, wait a minute, you didn't go into the lab when I left, did you?"

"We left our stuff there, so Ah, AAAHHHH!"

The phone line went blank. He quickly parked his car, and ran up to his lab. He forgot to turn the time machine off. The portal was so powerful; it sucked the two kids in. He used his time remote to turn it off, and turned on his microphone.

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Were in the dinosaur age!"

"Okay I got a location, there's a Dimetrodon nearby, and an Ornithomimus with its young."

The two saw the dinosaurs, and headed down a slope.

"Now be careful, after you pass a Stegosaurus, You will come to a herd of Triceratops, with… a tyrannosaurus. But don't worry; it's just a baby, a big baby.

Riley and Cindy were holding hands at this point. They were more scared now than when they were under gunfire. The dinosaurs didn't seem to mind their presence; They actually came up to the humans to smell them. They smelt like a combination of the professor, and of the rodents that lived around. They liked the scent. They started licking the couple. Riley and Cindy were at first scared, and then they were nervous. After the past two Adaptasaurus, they saw a flash of light, and they were back in the lab.


	7. Chapter 7 the gift of time

The first thing they saw was the professor. They both ran into his arms.

"Professor, we was so scared." Cried Cindy.

"Yeah, we was." Said Riley.

Riley was a bit mad at Wells for putting them in danger like that.

"Professor, you almost killed us!"

"Riley, I didn't mean to leave the time machine on!"

"Man, whateva." Riley said as he stormed out. Wells felt bad about the whole thing.

"Cindy, what would cheer riley up?"

"Man, I don't know. You should think about it."

The next day Wells stood outside his lab while uncle Ruckus was setting up the Jacob's ladder. Wells just sadly looked into the park.

"I don't understand Wells, why you so sad? I heard Sarah divorced Tom."

"She did?"

"Yep." Said Ruckus smiling.

"That takes care of that, now what about Riley?"

"Well it's not like you can go back in time, and change moments of depression."

Wells then made a little smile.

"Oh no. Don't do it! It's all the white man's got!" Yelled Ruckus as Wells ran up into his lab and quickly dialed his phone to the Dubois number.

Sarah then answered.

"Hello Professor." Said Sarah in a suggestive tone.

"Hi Sarah, How is it going?"

"Great, I divorced Tom, and I get full custody of Jasmine!"

"Really? Oh my god! That's great!"

"Yeah, and I was hoping since Tom is gone, maybe you could move in."

"Well, I, yes, sure!"

"Great, you wanna talk to Jasmine and tell her the good news?

"Sure!"

Sarah then handed the phone to Jasmine.

"Hi professor! I heard you're moving in with us!"

"Yeah, I'm excited! But I need you and Riley to come to Knott's today."

"Are you sure? Riley seems bummed about something."

"Well, the storyteller needs to see him anyway."

"Okay! Be there soon!"

An hour later Jasmine, Huey, Riley and Cindy met up with the professor.

"I'm only here for master." Said Riley as he and Cindy left for the mystery lodge.

Wells, Jasmine, and Huey then rode on all the rides. Wells pointed out several props and mazes already being built for Halloween haunt.

"So does this mean you're going to be my new daddy?" Jasmine asked Wells.

"We'll see." Wells said as he smiled and continued to enjoy his day.

Meanwhile Riley introduced his girlfriend to Master. The storyteller was happy to meet her, for he says having a girlfriend balances out the anger in people.

"Today Riley-san, I want you to repaint the head statue. The great birds of the sky leave their gifts upon it.

If it was one thing Riley likes, it's a good paint job.

Riley then went on the prebuilt scaffolding and painted away. He loved painting, so he did a very good job. He did so good, that it looked better than when it was first built.

"Riley, it's beautiful!" Said Cindy, impressed by the work.

"Riley-san, the great eagle spirit smiles upon your work."

Riley was proud of his work. Cindy got close to Riley as they stared at the creation.

"You know Riley-san, Wells said he has something for you."

"iight, I'll go see."

Riley and Cindy then went to the professor's lab to see this "something".

Wells then walked up to Riley as he looked away.

"Listen Riley, I'm going to make it up to you."

"Do you have anything in your life that you want to change? A lost basket ball game perhaps?

Riley's eyes widened. He would never forget that fateful day.

"Well, I'm going to go back in time, and fix it!"

"Really?"

"Yes, so next time you see me, you're life will be better!" Wells said as he entered the time machine.

Wells was then back in time to that day. Tom had called time out after Riley insulted Cindy's mom causing her to cry and run away.

"psst." Wells said as he tried to get the past Riley's attention.

Riley then walked behind the bleachers to see Wells.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a distant relative of yours."

"Well what do you want?"

"That Billy Mathews is a very talented player. All you got to do is where these shoes and you'll never lose."

"Riley then tried on the shoes and went back on the court. Every time Billy tried a 3 point basket, Riley leaped into the air and blocked each and every one. Riley played well, and scored more points than anyone in junior basketball league. Everyone cheered as Riley's team had one. Tom cried tears of joy. Jasmine hugged Riley. Cindy came up to congratulate Riley.

"Reezy, you got some pretty slick moves on you." Said Cindy as she was shaking Riley's hand.

"My work here is done." Said Wells as he went back to his own time.

When he got back to his lab, the children weren't there. Wells was confused. He then went outside. Knott's looked very different.


	8. Chapter 8 the alternate future

It was nighttime. Many rides had different colors and had "Riley wuz here." painted all over them. As he walked by people, nobody snickered or stared at him; they just smiled or waved. Wells ran over to the mystery lodge. It was a lot bigger, and looked like a huge cave temple. Wells peered into the one of the exit doors. The show now had animatronic gods and lasers. But the most noticeable change of the theme park was the Riley statue in Reflection Lake, which stood hundreds of feet tall and had Silver bullet built around it. There was a set of doors at the base of the statue with guards all around it. One of the guards came up to see Wells.

"Ah, professor Wells, Riley will see you now."

The guards then escorted Wells into the statue, which appeared to be an office building. They took the elevator all the way to the top floor. The room was in the giant head, and had pictures and achievements all over the walls. In the middle of the room was a desk, with Riley Freeman sitting in the chair, with a plaque engraved "president" on it.

"Yo wat up, Wells?" asked Riley.

"Riley, how long ago was it that you became president of Knott's?"

"It's been some time hasn't it? Well, ever since I won my championship basketball game, my life got greater and greater. People love me so much; they give me anything I want."

Riley then held up some microphone,

"Bitch! Get us some damn coffee!"

"I'm coming, dammit!"

Cindy McPherson then walked in wearing a black dress. She also seemed to have breast implants. Cindy came in with a tray which had to coffees on it. The cups said "young Reezy's coffee" on it.

"Hi Professor." Said Cindy sadly.

"Hey."

Wells then started to back away.

"Uh, I guess I'll leave you two alone," said Wells as he left for the elevator.

When Wells left the statue he decided to leave Knott's to see what the rest of Buena Park looked like. Many of buildings were now piles of smoldering rubble.

"What have I done?" Wells asked to himself.

Just then, 3 humanoid creatures walked towards him. He thought at first they were bear-y tales bears, but then he could clearly see that they were turtle looking, and two of them had visible shells on their backs. They were wearing mobster suits and hats.

"Wells I presume?" one of the creatures asked.

"Y-yes," Wells answered nervously.

"I'm Koops the koopa, and these are my posse."

"Well it's nice to meet you," said wells nervously shaking the four fingered hand.

"Oh no, could Riley winning that game actually affect the universe in this way?" Wells asked quietly."

"Maybe, but we koopas have been around forever. Back in the time before Riley, you may have talked to a koopa without actually even knowing it."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you know what? Before Riley, I used to be a hero, a somebody. But then Riley came along and changed everything. Now I'm wearing mobster suits and killing innocent people."

"No, I didn't mean too. Listen, I can go back and stop myself from ruining the future! But I could use some help from some koopas."

"I'm all ears." Said Koops.

Wells then opened a portal that needed to grow large enough for them to fit in. Riley's voice then came on to the speaker.

"Ooooh, sorry Wells, but I can't allow this."

Just then security guards came out with large guns. Koops and his men shot down all of them, even though they got shot a few times, they didn't even stagger.

The four then hurried into the portal.

In a flash, they were back behind the bleachers. Wells zapped his past self which made him go back to his normal time. Wells then instructed the koopas to grab and murder Billy Mathews. This way it would seem to be less of an achievement when Riley won. Wells then felt as if he was floating. So did the Koopas. The four then felt their souls leave their bodies and enter the bodies forward in time. The group then smiled as their mission was accomplished. They then noticed Huey, Riley, Jasmine, and Cindy staring at them.

"Professor, what are those creatures? Jasmine asked.

"They're… koopas."

"Ok," Said Cindy.

"See you in the future." Koops said to Wells as he and the other koopas left the lab.

"So did I win the game?" asked Riley.

"Yes, you did, but it's time for you guys to leave so I can pack my things."

"I gotcha, you movin in with Jazzy."

"Hey, who told you?"

"Jazzy did."

"Well yes I am, but if you'll excuse me."

The children then left as Wells packed his things. He didn't need to pack much; he still had his job at Knott's. Wells then left as he arrived at the Dubois house. Sarah rushed out of the house and hugged Wells.

"Aren't you unpack your things?" Asked Sarah

Wells unpacked his things in Sarah's room. He was excited to see Jasmine come home.


	9. Chapter 9 the bloody feast

"Professor!" Jasmine said as she ran in and hugged Wells.

"Jasmine, since I'm living here, you should just call me Wells."

"Okay, Wells." Said Jasmine smiling.

"Hey mom, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know, what do you feel like eating Wells?" asked Sarah.

"I do know something good, but I don't think you'd be interested."

"What is it?"

"It's basically a giant mcnugget; they feed them to Chinese solders before they go into battle, but if I make a few calls, I could order some."

"Sure!"

Wells then dialed a number on the phone.

"Hello? Food collection agency? I'd like to order food for pick up."

"Wells! I thought I recognized that voice."

"Koops?"

"Yep, so what would you like?"

"The usual."

"Alright, be there in a few!"

"No! You might cause a panic!"

"No I won't,"

"Wait, how do you know where I am?"

"Let's just say I know, okay? It's a long story how I know things."

Meanwhile Koops ordered his men to sneak into an army camp lunch tent. They were wearing hooded battle robes as they walked up to the chef holding lunch trays.

"Here you go." The chef said as he handed the koopas bags with the food in it. As the koopas were walking away, one of them sneezed, causing his hood to come off his head.

"Hey! They're not solders, get them!" a man said as they chased the koopas all the way to their escape van.

The koopas then drove all the way back to the Dubois residence. Koops then knocked on the door.

"Here's your food, Wells," said Koops.

"Thanks, here's a little extra for the trouble."

"No trouble at-" Koops then saw Sarah enter the room.

"Hey Wells, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend."

"Well yeah."

"Hey professor, who are these… people?"

"They're… Koopas."

The Koopas then politely shook Sarah's hand. Each one said nice to meet you as they bashfully shook her hand.

"Well its nice meeting you, but we have to go."

One of the koopas then looked at a picture in a table cabinet.

"Hey, who is this?" one of the koopas asked.

"Oh, that's my ex husband" Sarah answered.

"He reminds me of that one guy Koops ate 5 years ago."

"Oh yeah! I remember!" said Koops.

"Guys!" said Wells signaling them to stop.

"You eat people?" asked Jasmine clinging to her mother.

"Sometimes, but you could say that I'm able to."

"Well, it's time to go. Come on guys."

Koops and his men then left the house. After the dinner, Jasmine got ready for bed. Wells then came in to turn out the light.

"Good night Wells." Said Jasmine smiling as Wells turned out the light. Wells himself was feeling pretty tired, so he decided to get to bed. When he got there, Sarah was already there waiting for him. Wells smiled as he knew what would happen next.

The next morning Sarah was already up making breakfast for Wells and Jasmine. Wells had just woke up to smell the scent of food. Wells then got dressed and went to see that all the food was on the table, freshly made.

"Eat up!" said Sarah as she and Jasmine smiled. Wells ate the delicious breakfast, and decided it was time for work.

"Wells, before you go, Jasmine wants to show you the hill."

Wells then went to the top of the hill with Jasmine. Huey was already their waiting for them. Huey greeted Jasmine by hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. Wells then learned that the effects of the love ray will never ware off, but it keeps all the other non love related thoughts intact.

"Wells, can I ask you something?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, what is it?"

"How can creatures like Koops exist?"

"Well remember crafty coyote? He and other creatures live in different time universes. It's a bit complicated."

Wells then took a look at the tree.

"Hey, I remember when I planted this!"

"You planted this tree?"

"Yep! I planted it a long time ago. I remember when this was just valley as far as the eye could see. Old man Wuncler owned all of it."

Meanwhile Riley, Cindy, Koops, and the Koopas were already enjoying their day. They recently accepted Koops and the other Koopas to be their friends once they told the couple that they had something to do with Riley winning that championship game. Koops and the other Koopas went to buy snacks for the two, while Riley and Cindy sat at a bench in camp snoopy. Just then, a large figure came into view. It was none other than Butch Magnus.

"Hey Bitch, what are you doing with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl Butch." Cindy answered.

"You are too. You just don't know it yet."

Butch then turned to Riley.

"Why don't you get up so I can sit with her?"

"Oh don't think so."

Riley then got up and proceeded to fight butch. He did a lot better fighting than he did in the past. During the fight, he realized that Butch was the guy talking to Cindy that one time. He then blocked a huge punch, which made him land far on his rump.

"Riley!" Cindy screamed.

Koops and his men arrived to help Riley up to his feet. Koops then looked up to see who this guy was. He then stared at Butch, which made him uncomfortable. Koops and his men started to drool as they walked toward him. Butch however, kept his ground. Koops and his men were now really close to him. Butch snickered at the Koopas. Koops, in a flash sliced Butch's belly with a horizontal chop. Butch then screamed as his intestines and organs were falling out. Blood then started to spill out onto the pavement. Once Butch fell over, Koops and his friends then dug into Butch, and gorged on his body organs. Riley and Cindy were shocked at the sight, while a huge crowd gathered around them. Among the crowd were Wells, Jasmine, and Huey, who were also shocked. But then, the crowd did something that was unexpected.


	10. Chapter 10 the tough challenge

The crowed didn't scream or try to stop them; they cheered and clapped. Koops wondered why. As it turned out, nobody liked Butch, they hated him. He was a public menace, so nobody would miss him. Koops and the Koopas waved and smiled with their blood filled mouths.

"So can we get an extra large bag of Butch to go?"

_The next day_

"Riley! You are going nowhere near that psychopathic man-eater!"

"You can't tell me to do nothin!"

The boys then started to fight each other. Riley was way more skilled than Huey, and because of his small stature, faster too. Huey tried punching Riley, but he quickly blocked every move. Now Riley was leaning on the handrail of the upstairs hallway. Huey tried to do a mid air kick, but Riley leaped out of the way just in time. Huey kept going and crashed on to the first floor, knocking himself out.

Riley then went to the Dubois house to meet Cindy, Jasmine, Koops, and the other Koopas.

"Where's Huey?" asked Jasmine.

"Uh, he's…"

Huey then walked up to the group. He angrily stared at Riley.

"Riley, did you-"

Jasmine was then cut off by Cindy.

"That's my man!" said Cindy hanging on to and kissing Riley.

"Just because you got lucky, doesn't mean that I won't go hard on you next time." Said Huey.

"Man Huey, you just hatin because I'm now a better fighter then you. If you think otherwise, go fight master."

"Alright I will! I bet he's not as good as he sounds."

Riley was surprised when he heard this, He didn't think Huey stood a chance against master. Wells came out of the Dubois house with a smile on his face. The group then got into Well's car, and left for Knott's.

"Hey professor, Huey going to fight master."

"He is? I don't know about that."

"I'll be fine."

When they got there, Huey ran out of the car, while the rest of the group followed him. Huey then spotted master signing autographs for small children.

"A match, you and me."

Master smiled and got into a fighting stance. Huey started with a high kick, but it was quickly deflected and he was hit several times. Master then did a back flip onto a fence by a small reservoir next to Bigfoot rapids, near the entrance to the mystery lodge. Huey then ran and tried to jump kick him, but master did a small forward flip, and extended his legs, causing Huey to fall into the water.

"Damn! Not again!"

Huey then jumped out of the water and tried to hit master a second time. All his moves were quickly deflected. Huey tried to perform a hi jump kick, but master extended a leg upward, and Huey ran right into it. Master lowered the leg, and Huey, who was all bruised and scarred, walked and started to run away from the scene. A small group of people were cheering, and Master went back to signing autographs.

"Don't forget about your lesson today Riley-san." said master as he continued signing autographs.

Jasmine then went to go look for Huey. She saw him on a bench near the grand entrance. He was quietly crying. Something Huey rarely ever does. Jasmine then sat next to him, and but her arm around him.

"Why do I do it Jasmine? Maybe I should give up on martial arts, knowing that there are tons of people better than me."

"You're not all bad."

"Oh yeah? How come I lost every battle I've been in? Stinkmeaner, Luna, Bushido Brown, Uncle Ruckus, Master, and even Riley! I think I should just give up."

"Well, it's because they went through years of practice, and you are self trained."

"I guess."

"Besides, you'll always be the best fighter to me."

Huey smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

Meanwhile Riley and Cindy met up with Master next to Supreme scream, which was closed.

"Okay Riley-san, today's task is to climb to the top of Supreme scream, and replace this bulb."

Master handed Riley the bulb.

"I have ta climb all the way to the top?"

"Yes. You're not afraid, are you?"

"No! There ain't nothing young Reezy can't do."

Riley put the bulb in his pocket and started to climb. Half way up, he saw how high he was. He couldn't help but feel scared.

"C'mon Reezy! Your almost there!"

Riley then made his way to the top. He still had to climb to the tip of the tower. They giant K had one bulb out. Riley quickly replaced the bulb, and climbed down the tower as fast as he could. He slipped and almost fell. This caused Cindy to cringe in fear, but master smiled knowing that Riley would not fail. Riley quickly and safely made his way to the ground. Cindy instantly ran into Riley's arms.

"I was so afraid Riley."

"Well, You shouldn't have, because of the safety cord."

Master smiled and held up the unused cord. Riley fainted into Cindy's arms.


	11. Chapter 11 the fear to end all fears

Wells then went to find Huey. He saw Huey and Jasmine kissing on a bench near the grand entrance. He was relieved to see that Huey wasn't too beaten up. The two children then looked up at a smiling Wells.

"Huey, I'm so glad your okay. Master has beaten people up before, but no one has come out of it so un injured."

Huey smiled. Was he really that good?

"Well, I've got work to do at the lab." Said Wells as he started to walk away.

"Oh, but one more thing Huey, there has been a lot of rumors around that Papa Caesar is still alive."

"Who is papa Caesar?"

"He's a crime lord that does crazy experiments on dead people. His real name is Michael Caesar."

Huey's eyes widened. He wondered if it was his friend Michael, who vanished a few years ago.

"He used to live in Woodcrest. Here's a picture."

Huey took a look at the picture. It was of a Latino skinned man with grey hair. He wore a grey suit and red handkerchief.

"This isn't Caesar!" angrily yelled Huey. He then took Jasmine by the hand as they started to walk away.

"Watch out for him Huey! He may assume any form he chooses!" Wells yelled to Huey as he walked away with Jasmine to find Koops. They found him and the Koopas standing by the Bird cage theater, looking up at the sky.

"You see those clouds in the distance? They signify that Haunt is coming soon."

Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey Huey, hanging out with your gay ass friends I see."

Koops let out a growl. Jasmine quickly held him back. The other Koopas gave mean looks at him.

"Cairo. I thought I would see you again." Said Huey with a scowl.

"So these two were your best friends?" asked Jasmine, struggling to keep Koops held back.

"Not anymore, and I always hated Dewey."

"He's twice the friend you were!"

This was too much for Koops to handle. He went into a blood rage. Jasmine struggled to keep him down.

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

Jasmine then ran in front of Koops and hugged him. Koops immidiently calmed down. Jasmine then let go of him. Koops looked calmed down, but then he went back into blood rage and ran toward Cairo. He instantly stopped when he smelled a very distinct scent. Behind Cairo and Dewey, was Michael Caesar.

Meanwhile Cindy held Riley's hand he was trying to shake off the near death experience that he just had. They decided to sit down at the panda express for lunch. Cindy ordered the food and brought it back to Riley. Cindy made a worried face at Riley.

"Riley are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

The two ate there food. And headed toward Silver bullet.

"Uh, you can go on it by yo self."

"Reezy."

"I'm okay, really. Just enjoy yourself."

Riley felt bad leaving her alone, but how as he supposed to tell Cindy that he was afraid of heights?

Riley nervously watched as Cindy used her front of the line pass and boarded the coaster. The coaster went through all the turns, but slowed and stopped in the middle of the cobra loop. Riley ran over to the Grand entrance where the loop was. A mechanical system failed, causing Cindy's over head safety bar opened. She screamed as she struggled to hang on. Riley was terrified, but he knew what he had to do. He hesitated, knowing that it was very high up. Riley then felt determined. He jumped over the fence and used all his might to run up the track. As Cindy lost her gripped and fell, Riley jumped and caught her just in time. Riley then did a forward flip to safely land on the ground. Cindy kissed Riley deeply on the lips.

"Riley, I love you. You're always there for me."

Meanwhile Huey and his friends watched as Michael came from behind the two boys.

"Ceez, is that you?"

"Hey Huey. Long time no see."

The two were interrupted by Koops.

"Papa Caesar."

"What are you talking about Koops?"

"What's with your friend Huey? He looks and acts strange."

"I'm telling you Huey, this is papa Caesar! I recognize that scent anywhere!"

"Koops, you're acting crazy!"

"Gah! So you don't believe me! I knew Riley was right when he said you hated us Koopas! And I wondered why you even came back to see us." Koops said as he and his Koopas left to go find Riley.

"So Huey, I got something to show you." Said Caesar as he and the other boys smiled at him.

Meanwhile Koops caught up with Riley to see what he was doing.

"Koops! Wats shakin?"

"You were right Riley, Huey does hate me. What did I ever do to him?"

"It's not yo fault," explained Cindy. "Huey is just a hater."

"Whatever. I got something to show you."

"What?"

"You'll see."

They made their way to the warehouse on the side of the park.

Author's note:

To pass the time waiting for the next chapter, here is a fun question.

What lines and scenes from the story do you think I got inspired by?


	12. Chapter 12 the true form of friends

When they reached the warehouse, Koops was surprised to see that the door was locked. He put his head against the door, knowing that something was up.

"You two stay here, while me, and the other Koopas will go inside."

Koops then turned the locked knob until the metal around it bent and broke off. The three quickly crawled onto the ceiling to not make any noise. They saw Huey tied onto a chair, with Michael, Cairo, and Dewey evilly staring at him.

"Caesar? Is it true?"

Caesar injected himself with a syringe, revealing his true form.

"Well Huey, when I vanished, it meant that I went through a depression. But when I met a guy named Clement Darling, he showed me that path to many powers with these syringes. Why don't you try one?"

"Never."

"Well, I know two people who would like some."

Both Cairo and Dewey cringed in fear.

"Not you!"

Caesar walked over to two dead bodies covered in sheets. He pulled the sheets off, revealing the old remains of Stinkmeaner, and the surprising charred remains of Luna. Caesar injected both of the bodies with syringes, causing them to come to life.

"It's going to take a lot of organ donations for those to look like their former selves." Koops thought.

Caesar injected them again, this time small parasites completely rebuilt the body's skin and organs.

"Damn!" Koops thought.

"I think you two should acquaint yourselves with Huey." Caesar said to the two.

Just then a drop of drool dripped from the ceiling onto Caesar's head.

"What the?"

Caesar looked up and saw Koop's yellow glowing eyes. They rolled all the way back into the head and forward again. Koops and his men dropped from the ceiling to fight the Stinkmeaner and Luna. To Huey's surprise, they held their own pretty well; they seemed to know every move before hand, so they could easily fight them. During the fight Koops untied Huey, and instructed him to leave the building and move away from it as far as possible. He did so, and all of the children outside ran as fast as they could as the building blew up with a huge explosion of flame.

"They're dead." Huey said with a frown.

"Told you." Explained Riley. "Koops did nothing to you. Then you said you didn't like him. Now he sacrificed himself to save you."

This made Huey feel bad. He doesn't know why he judges people by a single action. Jasmine ran into Huey's arms and cried. Riley and Cindy shared faces of grief. But then, the children noticed 3 blobs of liquid metal moving in the rubble. The metal then started to rise and form a shape. The three metal blobs now formed metal koopas. Color then formed until the three looked like their old selves again.

"Koops!" Jasmine said as she ran and hugged the Koopa.

"Koops, I'm sorry for doubting you." Huey said.

"Silly Human. It's okay, I guess seeing me eat a person must be open to interpretation."

"Yo Koops, You made us think you was dead." Riley said giving Koops what he called a thug hug. A type of hug that riley doesn't think is gay. Wells ran up to the children to see what caused the explosion.

"Riley! Did you do this?"

"Naw, it was Koops. He got into a fight, and blew up the building."

Koops gave a smirk at Riley.

"Aww man."

"Reezy? Did you snitch?" asked Cindy.

"Uh."

Wells just rolled his eyes.

"Listen, just forget about it. I got something to show you."

The children and koopas walked up to the Professor's lab. Wells held up a tube of some sort of liquid.

"What is it?"

"It is a potion that can actually replace a children's genes from your parent's, to your own."

As everyone was looking at awe at Well's other inventions, Huey decided to look around in the lab. Wells noticed Huey looking around, and followed him through the lab.

Huey noticed a familiar looking glove.

"Yes huey, it was me who invented the black power fist. I put those instructions online."

"Really?" Huey said looking at another weapon.

Riley excitingly looked at all the cool weapons.

"Now Riley, we only use those weapons for defense, never for attack."

"iight."

Meanwhile at the burnt remains of the warehouse, Caesar, Luna, and Stinkmeaner, have appeared to survive the blaze.

"My friends, it appears we will need more followers."

Meanwhile Riley and Cindy went to go see master, while Huey would wait for Jasmine.

"So Wells, when are you going to ask mom to marry her?"

"Oh, I don't think your mom wants me to do that."

"If you say so. Just think about it, okay? Jasmine said to Wells as she left to meet Huey."

Wells wondered if he should marry Sarah. He decided to take a walk outside to clear his head. He saw uncle Ruckus, working away at the ladder game.

"How you doing Wells?"

"Ruckus, I'm confused."

"About what?"

"I was thinking if I should marry Sarah."

"I think you should! She's beautiful, you deserve it."

"Thanks Ruckus. You're a good friend. You know what? I haven't done a favor for you."

"Uh, do you not see the color of my skin?"

"There has got to be something you want."

"Well, there is one thing."


	13. Chapter 13 the choice of death

"Well what is it?" asked Wells.

"Well, it's this one woman. Her name is Ebony Brown."

"What, do you love her?"

"Yeah, she's black, but she's beautiful."

Wells immidiently handed Ruckus the love ray.

"Wats this?"

"A love ray."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU WELLS! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD FRIEND!"

Wells smiled as he went to the Knott's berry farm jewelry shop. He knew exactly what to buy.

Meanwhile Huey, Jasmine, Riley, Cindy, and the Koopas were enjoying their day. They were all walking until Huey signaled them to stop. There was Luna and Stinkmeaner, staring at them.

"Well, we got ourselves some niggas here." Stinkmeaner said as he and Luna got into their fighting poses. Huey made a face of shock when he saw Bushido brown come up from behind the two. He appeared to have stitches all around his neck.

"Bushido? You're alive?"

Bushido said nothing; in fact he two got into a fighting pose. Huey instructed Jasmine and Cindy to move back. Huey Proceeded to fight Bushido himself, while Riley and the Koopas fought Stinkmeaner was overwhelmed by the three tai-jutsu fighting Koopas, while Riley seemed to be evenly matched with the white lotus fighting Luna. A powerful kick by Luna sends Riley flying across the ground.

"Riley!" yelled Cindy.

Cindy ran over to Riley. She helped him up to his feet.

"You can do it!" she said while kissing Riley on the cheek. Riley instantly went back to fighting.

Master then appeared behind Cindy, which startled her.

"How's my student doing?"

"You should go and help him!"

"Alright."

Master did a huge flip into the battle. Luna was over whelmed by Master's mastery.

Meanwhile The Koopas hit Stinkmeaner several times, while a powerful blow by Koops knocked the man out. This happened as Master knocked Luna out as well. Bushido was the one man standing. They all helped to fight bushido, but he was too powerful, even for Master. Just then Wells and Ruckus came running to see the problem. Wells started to help fight Bushido, and Ruckus whipped out his Nunchakus and started to fight. All of them together, they started to beat bushido, until finally all of them kicked bushido in the chest at the same time, sending him flying and crashing into a building. The group didn't notice, but there was a gigantic crowd cheering. Jasmine and Cindy were not among them.

"Shit!" Huey said as he started to run. He knew exactly where he was going; the other warehouse, the biggest one there was, on the left side of the park.

Once the group got there, they went into the darkened room. The lights suddenly turned on.

"Well, well, well, Huey my man, what's shaking?" asked papa Caesar.

The group looked at a horrifying sight. Jasmine and Cindy were tied by a rope and hanging over a pool of acid. On another side, Wells noticed Sarah in the same situation as well.

"Sarah!" Wells screamed.

"How did you know about Sarah?" Wells angrily asked the crime lord.

Crafty Coyote came lurking out of the shadows. He was accompanied by Tom.

"Crafty!" I should've known.

"Yes Wells, I told you I would have my revenge!"

"And Tom."

"I was crushed when Sarah divorced me. But I decided to get my revenge as well."

Wells turned his attention to Caesar.

"So Wells, we are going to play a game. It's called save one. You have to choose one to save. The girls, or your girlfriend."

Wells looked at Riley and Huey. He saw the fear on their faces.

"What's it going to be Wells?"

Authors note: Who will Wells choose? And di you figure out an answer to the question I asked? The question was, what inspirations do you think I got to make this story? Can you notice a few quotes I used?


	14. Chapter 14 the wedding

Wells looked at Riley. Riley made a little smile and watched as his eyes looked at the wall, then at the girls, scared of their situation, as they were tied over tubs of acid.

"So which one do you want me to save, Wells? The girls or your girlfriend? I'm not waiting any longer." Persisted Caesar.

In a flash Riley and Wells ran up the sides of the walls and jumped. They had their Swiss army knives ready to cut. Once they did so, the force of the jump still carried all of them to safety. Papa Caesar was not too pleased about this. Huey and Riley went to hold their terrified girlfriends, while Wells held his.

"Stinkmeaner! Luna! Bushido! Get them!"

The three tried to fight the eight of them, but they were outnumbered by the skills of the people. After the group was defeated, Caesar threw cans of tear gas at them, and vanished with Tom and Crafty. Wells sighed in relief as they all ran out of the ware house. Sarah was holding on to Wells, while Cindy and Jasmine were holding on to their boys. Jasmine looked at Wells and nodded.

"Uh, Sarah?"

"Yes my love?"

Wells got one knee and took out the ring.

"Will you marry me.?

Sarah's eyes were watery.

"Yes! Oh yes! Of course I will!"

"Awww." A group of people said.

Wells and Sarah got married and had a wedding at Calico square. It was a big, wedding, and Ruckus was the minister. Sarah's family members were there, with Jasmine being the flower girl, and Huey being the ring bearer. After Wells and Sarah were wed, Wells looked in a window of the Calico saloon. He thought he saw Crafty, but he looked again; just a false alarm. Wells looked back at the smiling face of his bride, who was wearing a beautiful dress. Sarah kissed him.

"I love you Wells."

"I love you too, Sarah."

Jasmine then came up to the two. "Let's celebrate!"

The entire wedding crew went to go on all the rides with the couple. The day ended with Wells and Sarah going home together. They had dinner together, and Wells was about to put Jasmine to bed.

"Can you read me a story?"

"Yes, of course."

Wells knew exactly what story to tell her. He told her about Knott's bear-tales. And all the wondrous adventures that could be had.

"Too bad it's gone now." Said Jasmine.

"Maybe sometime I could take you back in time and show you."

"Ok."

Jasmine quickly kissed Wells on the forehead.

"I love you daddy." 

"Wells was speechless he went to go turn out the light.

"Good night Jasmine." Wells said as he went to turn out the light and sleep with Sarah.

The Next day Wells took Huey, Riley, Jasmine, and Cindy to Knott's with him. Huey went with Jasmine as Riley went with Cindy to see master. They met Master at a boardwalk game.

"Wat we doing here, Master?" asked Riley.

"Well, see this basketball game?"

"Yeah."

"Your object of today is to play and win it."

"Peace of cake."

Riley went up to the game.

"Ooooh, Riley win me that gangstalisious bear." Cindy said.

"Sure thing."

Riley paid the man at the game and took the ball.

"Yeah, check it out." Riley said as he showboated and completely missed the basket.

"Riley." Cindy said.

"I can do this." Riley said as he continued to showboat and miss.

"Riley, you betta win."

"I will." He said as he missed the basket.

Cindy was upset.

"Riley, just aim and shoot." She said while kissing him on the cheek.

Riley did just that and made a perfect basket. Riley took the gangstalisious bear and handed it to Cindy.

"Awww, thank you Reezy." Cindy said planting her lips on Riley's lips.

"Heh heh. Nice job Riley-san." Said Master.

"So what was the lesson?" asked Riley.

"To concentrate on what you are doing!"

In a blink of an eye, Master had vanished. Riley looked over at Cindy.

"C'mon Riley, let's go ride some rides."

Meanwhile Huey was enjoying his time with Jasmine.

"Huey, wait here, I'm going to use the restroom."

So Huey waited. Minutes turned into an hour, but still no Jasmine. Huey Called Cindy.

"Hey nigga."

"Listen, can you go into the girls bathroom for me?"

"Why?"

"Because she has been in there for a long time."

"So. That's what girls do."

"Well, it's been an hour!"

"Ugh! I'm coming."

Cindy and Riley met Huey by the bathroom. Cindy went into the girls bathroom. She did not come out either.

"I got a bad feeling about this Riley."


	15. Chapter 15 the rescue

Huey quickly called Wells on his phone.

"Hello? Professor?"

"What is it Huey?"

Huey told Wells the whole story.

"I see. Okay, I'll be right down."

Wells came to meet the boys.

"Alright, I have tiny heat scoping spider droid. I'll let it go in the girl's bathroom, and we will monitor the camera from my lab. Wells let the droid go in as the three walked up to the professor's lab. He turned on some kind of monitor.

"Alright boys! Let's see what we got."

The monitor showed some kind of color coming from one of the toilets.

"That's strange, there seems to be some kind of square shaped indent around this one."

The square opened up and the droid fell through the trap door. The camera started to lose a signal until it showed that the droid was inside some kind of jail cell with Jazmine and Cindy. Wells quickly held up a microphone.

"Girls!" Wells shouted.

"Professor?" Jazmine asked looking at the robot.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"Wells, I'm so scared!"

"Don't worry! We'll come and save you!"

"You better hurry, because…"

WHAM

The reception on the monitor went blank.

"Wat we goin do now?" asked Riley.

"I have a plan." answered Wells.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Wells, Huey, and Riley were wearing janitor suits and mops.

"Man… dis gay." Riley said.

"We're going in." Wells said as the 3 of them entered the girl's restroom. They quickly headed to the trap toilet. Wells wondered how it could be activated. Riley flushed the toilet, which caused the door to open and the three of them to fall in. They fell to the cell where Jazmine and Cindy were, but they were no longer there. They heard the maniacal laughter of crafty coyote. Wells scowled as he saw Crafty walk up to the bars.

"Crafty! Take us to the girls right now!"

Craft let out a laugh.

"I assure you that they are fine. But it is you and the boys that will soon do the dyeing!"

"You won't get away with this, Crafty!"

"Oh, but I will!" he laughed as he walked away and came back with Jazmine and Cindy. Huey and Riley ran over to them.

"Huey!" Jazmine yelled, but Crafty held her back.

Cindy looked at Riley. He nodded, to which she winked back. She quickly kicked Crafty in the groin. Crafty grunted, which gave enough time for the two girls to run.

"Run girls, run!" Wells yelled to them.

"You'll pay for this Wells." Crafty said as he pushed a button on a bomb and set it on the ground. Crafty Coyote then ran. Thinking quickly, Wells turned to the boys.

"Boys! Get on my shoulders, and you can climb up the trap door."

"What about you?" asked Huey.

"I'll be fine, just go!"

So one at a time, the boys hopped off Well's shoulders and up the trap door. The two boys ran out of the trap door and watched as flames seeped through the door. Riley had tears in his eyes. Huey put his arm around Riley as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did he have to go that way?" he asked Huey.

"He sacrificed himself to save us. I think it's the way he would have wanted to go."

Jazmine and Cindy ran up to them and hugged them.

"Where's Wells?" asked Jazmine.

Huey just looked at the ground, sadly.

"No."

"Jazmine, he died saving us."

"Wells can't die!" she said crying in his arms.

"Reezy, is professor really gone?" Cindy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Riley." Cindy did everything in her power not to cry, but she couldn't help it. She and Riley wept together in each other's arms. Just then, they heard laughter. It wasn't Crafty's or Caesar's, but they knew who it was.


	16. Chapter 16 Jaznapped!

The laughter belonged to master, who was laughing as he walked up to them.

"You really think my best student is dead?" Master said. "I taught him well. You know this couldn't kill him, right?"

"But, he died! Nobody could survive dat!" a crying Riley yelled.

"Don't you know that he-" Master couldn't finish his sentence. He just fell to the ground, with an axe in his back. Papa Caesar smiled evilly at his murder.

"Master! No!" Riley yelled running at him. Caesar kicked him back to the others. Riley looked at Master with tears in his eyes. Master lifted his head and winked at him. Masters body then faded away into a raven's mask, and his laughter could be heard as he faded away. As he did, Riley could hear a voice in his head.

"I lend you my power." The voice said. Riley then felt his body feel light. Something inside Riley made him shoot his arms outward, which sent bolts of lightning at Caesar, which ran him into a wall. Riley summoned thunder bird, which shot lightning through Caesar. Riley kept sending bolts of lightning. He kept going and going, until tears went down his face, as he was killing a person he once called his friend. Caesar then fell to the ground, as the heat of the electricity melted his brain, and he fell to the ground, dead. The children stared at the man, thinking that the threat was over. But their celebration was short lived, for sarcastic clapping could be heard.

"Well done boys." Craft Coyote said. "But now I am in control." Crafty ran away before they could get to him. The children decided to walk up to the lab to get their things. But then they saw a startling sight. Wells was right there, standing in his lab, and smiling at them.

"DADDY!" Jazmine yelled as she hugged her new father. Wells was a bit shaken from her saying that, but then he smiled.

"Yes, haha! Wi will! And very soon!"

"What do you mean?" asked Jazmine.

"I have just finished my new experiment. It makes it so you can become my daughter!" answered Wells, putting it into words she could understand.

"Really! That's awesome! Give me the injection right now!"

"Alright, now hold still because-"

Wells couldn't finish because Crafty crashed through the ceiling, hanging onto the ladder of a helicopter and swiped Jazmine. Tom was there in the helicopter as well.

"Jazmine!" Wells screamed as the copter flew off.

"We got to go save her!"

"Someone say there was trouble?" Asked Koops and his friends as the burst through Well's door.

"Yes! My daughter was kidnapped! Who knows what they will do to her!"

"We can help. Why don't you call master?"

"Great idea!" Wells agreed as he began to dial his phone.

"Uh professor, Master… died."

Wells let out a chuckle.

"Oh Riley. He's been dead for 16 years now! He's a spirit."

"But… he"

"See." Wells said putting his phone on speaker.

"Hello? Wells?" Master's voice said.

"Hi Master. Jazmine has been kidnapped and I need your help."

"I'll be right there."

"See! He's fine!" Wells said. Riley and Cindy just made a weird face at Wells like he was crazy or something.

"We'll go fetch Ruckus. I know he will be dying to help."

"Very well."


	17. Chapter 17 Riley's wild west stunt show

"Now!" Wells began. "I know somebody who can help!"

Everyone followed him outside. Wells and the others went to the wagon camp, where they climbed on the stage. Wells knocked on the door to fort Knott. A small, black haired man answered.

"Hello private Elmo! Is Sarge there?" Wells asked.

"No, he's not feeling it." Elmo answered.

"Well, then I guess we need your help."

"I don't know Wells; I'm not the only Private Elmo."

"Yes, but you're the best one there ever was."

"Alright, so what's the trouble?" asked Elmo.

"My daughter has been kidnapped, and we need to save her!" Wells told him.

"Alright, but If I go with you, someone will have to stay here and do the show! It starts in five minutes!"

"Reezy can do it!" Cindy suggested.

"Naw, I can't."

"Riley, you told me you know all the lines!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do dat."

"If you don't, I ain't eve fogive you." Cindy said sternly.

"Aw, C-merph."

"Nope!"

"Fine!"

"Dat's ma Reezy." She said planting her lips on Riley's. Cindy then left to go take her seat. Riley turned around to see master behind him. Riley was a bit upset.

"Master! How come you didn't tell me you was already dead?"

"I was going to tell you once I thought you were ready."

"Well, whateva, I ain't think I can do da show."

"And why not?"

"Because C-merph has neva seen da show, and I have ta were dat hello kitty shirt. I would look gay, and she would not want ta hang wit me no more."

"You seen this before, you know all the lines." Said master.

"Yes, so maybe I shouldn't have invited the lethal injection crew?"

"WHAT!"

"Go out there, Riley-san!" master said pushing Riley near the door. The shotgun blast started off the show. Master's magic suited Rile in the blue shirt, which was breakable to reveal the hello kitty one. He was also wearing a hat and pants with a stripe down the sides.

"Ahh! Waahh!" Riley said saying the lines. He could see Cindy and the lethal injection crew looking at him.

"If those two catch me with my money, they goin ta kill me!" Riley continued. He ran over to one of the doors, and the character Daniel came out.

"Where you going?"

"This way!" Riley said as he went over to the other door, but the character Brick came out.

"Where you going?" he asked while shooting a pistol blank.

"In ma pants!" Riley yelled as he backed away a bit.

"You owe me money, Elmo!"

"Yes I do Brick, but I don't have any right now, so will you take an IOU?"

Brick took a bat and started to stunt swing at Riley.

"Nope!"

"A Canadian quarter?"

"Nope!" Brick said taking another swing at him.

"A Disney dollar?"

"Nope!" Brick said swinging again.

"I don't blame you; nobody likes those."

Brick was about to swing again, but Riley stopped him.

"No wait! I'll make a new bet with you, double or nothing!"

"Double or nothing is like 3 times the amount." Daniel commented.

"Now, I bet I can hypnotize you. Keep my hand on my finger, and when I snap my finger, you gonna go to sleep. Now sleep!" Riley said hitting over the head with a rubber bottle. Brick just stared at him angrily.

"Don't make Brick mad." Daniel said.

"Yeah, because when I get mad, I get really ugly."

"Then you must be mad all the time." Riley commented. Brick came at him, but Riley put a box with a slit in the way, which his fist ran into. Riley ran up the stairs to the balcony of fort Knott, where Daniel chased him with a bat. Riley then did a few fake air punches, and climbed to the top. Daniel was about to lunge at him, but Riley walked out of the way.

"Whoa, this is dangerous!" He said as Daniel fell off the top and on to the padding below.

"You could get… hurt." Riley said as he walked to the pole.

"Looks like private elmo wins again! Weeeeee!" he said sliding down.

**Stay tuned for part 2 of Riley's show!**


	18. Chapter 18 Riley's stunt show part 2

Once Riley got to the bottom of the pole, he noticed Brick standing next to him.

"Oh hi honey!" he said to Brick.

"Hi." Brick said grabbing Riley and sending him into a forward roll across the stage. Brick and Daniel went up to Riley and grabbed him. They carried him to some ropes on the far left of the staged and loosely tied him to the wall.

"Tying me in knots eh? Well the joke's on you, because I sir, happen to love Knott's!" Riley said causing the audience to laugh.

"Just wait until Sarge gets here, and then you will see that I'm not one who's easily pushed around."

Just then the door opened and slammed in Riley's face. An actor who played Sarge when the real Sarge was sick came out.

"Stand in line!" He yelled. Riley stumbled in between Brick and Daniel. They held Riley up.

"I wanna ride the pony!" Riley said and then looked up at Sarge.

Sarge ignored him.

"Okay men! Fort Knott may be a small outpost…" Sarge said as Brick and Daniel air punched Riley. Sarge turned facing the men. They were still holding Riley as if nothing happened.

"But we must protect it against all intruders." Sarge said as Riley ran at him.

"Elmo! Get back in line!" Sarge demanded.

"Aw no Sarge, please don't make me go back there!"

"You shouldn't speak so loud, Elmo."

"Oh! You mean about the gold!" Riley said which made Daniel and Brick. Move closer to them.

"Exneigh on the old gay!"

"You're not that old!" Riley said to the laughter of the audience.

"It means be quiet about the gold! Now I'm off into the office. While I'm gone, Elmo you're in charge."

"I'm in charge?" 

"You're in charge."

"Then you're fired!"

"You're not that in charge."

"Well welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, would you cut that out! Now, while I'm gone, hang up these wanted posters." Sarge said handing Riley a bag and leaving the stage.

"Well you heard him men! Wait what are you doing?" Riley said as Brick and Daniel took Riley and threw him across the stage. They then walked towards him.

"Guys, you wouldn't hit a commanding officer."

"Yep." Brick said air punching him.

"You wouldn't hit a commanding officer with glasses, would you?" Riley asked putting on a pair of fake glasses.

"Hit harry potter." Daniel said as Brick did so.

"You wouldn't hit a commanding officer with a cane."

"Yep." Said Brick taking the cane. Riley ducked as Brick swung and hit Daniel in the stomach. Riley took the cane and hit Daniel in the leg.

"Now let's hang up these posters." Riley said as the two men stood behind him. Riley unfolded the poster.

"Whoa! Man, that's a muzzle full of ugly. He's hideous!"

"He's hideous!" Brick repeated.

"He's ugly!"

"He's ugly!"

"He's you!"

"He's me!" Brick said causing Daniel to laugh.

"What are you laughing at dirty Dan? That's you're ugly face right there."

"That's not my good side."

"That's because it's your outside." Riley said as the men chased after him.

"Daniel! Forget about him! You do the introduction, and I'll go signal the boss." Rick said climbing up the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to the master of terror, fastest gun in the west, and weekend dad, nefarious Ned!" Daniel yelled. Ned was on top of a ledge on the left of the stage. He waved, and then fell down on to the air bag below. Brick and Daniel left the stage. Riley and Sarge came out. Riley was running in a circle holding his gun the wrong way.

"Woo! Come out with your hands up! We got you surrounded! We got, we got," Riley then looked at Sarge.

"We got matching outfits, cool! Macy's!"

"You said they were here, Elmo."

"They are! I'm 99.9 percent sure!"

"99.9?"

"Well nobody's perfect."

"I'll give you that much. Now guard this key to the bank with your life." Sarge said walking away.

"Right! I'll go this way, and guard this key with your wife!"

"Not my wife, your life! Leave my wife out of this!" Sarge said walking away.

"Good because I seen her too!"

"What was that?"

"I said I'll see you later, foo!"

"Whatever, Elmo." Sarge said walking away. Riley walked off the stage as well. Brick, Daniel, and Ned came out from the top balcony. Ned accidentally got his face slammed on by the door. The then walked onto the middle of the balcony.

"That was genius boss! Rerouting that shipment of gold from fort Knott's, right here to Fort Knott!"

"Of course it was genius, Dan! It was my plan! Now where's my gold?"

"It's in the bank."

"What bank?"

"That bank."

"They put the gold in the bank did they? Ha! How predictable. Well I say we make a little withdraw!" Ned said whipping out his gun.

"There's only one problem with that, boss. The bank is locked, and that stupid private has the only key."

"Oh! Worse than that boss, they got themselves a secret weapon!"

And with that a dramatic piece of music played through the speakers.

"Did you say secret weapon?"

A longer lasting piece of music was played. The three men looked around, and made funny poses as the music ended. Riley came out on the stage with a shotgun full of blanks. He walked over under where they were, and tripped over a metal bucket, and knocked over a stack of buckets. He then pointed his gun, and fired. Brick pretended to get shot in the butt. He fell down the stairs and over a fence. Daniel slid down the pole. Riley dropped his gun as Daniel ran at him. Riley jumped on to the rope on top of the well and spun around. Daniel fell into the well, and water sprayed on the audience.

"Oh well! It's because he fell in the well!"

Ned walked up to Riley.

"Oh well indeed. Now hand me that key and I promise I won't shoot you."

"Okay." Riley said begging to hand the key to him.

"More than once."

"That means I still get shot, right?"

"Yep."

"No deal!"

"Brick!" Ned yelled. They tore the shirt, revealing the hello kitty one underneath. Riley really was embarrassed, he wasn't acting, which made the situation seem more real.

"Whoa! Hello kitty." Ned said as Brick took the key. Sarge came out of the fort with a shotgun.

"Drop it Neddy!" He said as Ned did so.

"Elmo, get the key." Sarge ordered.

"Give me the key, Brick!"

"No."

"Give me the key, please?"

"No."

Riley then tickled Brick until he dropped the key. 

"Hey! Don't tickle me, Elmo!"

"Okay." Riley said picking up the key. Ned grabbed Riley's pistol.

"Ha! I bet you weren't expecting that!" Ned said as Riley kicked him in the leg and ran away. Sarge grabbed Ned's gun, and threw it.

"Brick! Get him!" Ned yelled running after Elmo. Sarge and Brick fought each other. At one point Daniel was coming out of the well, And Brick ran into him, and knocked him into the well again. Brick then found himself standing on a shovel.

"Hey look! Snoopy!" Sarge said distracting Brick. Sarge stomped on the shovel, which hit Brick in the crotch. He fell down, and when Sarge stepped over him, Brick fluctuated.

On the top of the Balcony, Ned was chasing Riley they fought each other, and Riley fell onto an air bag unseen by the audience. Sarge came and swiped they key, but was knocked off as well. Riley came out with a shot gun and shot. Brick pretended to get shot in the butt. When Riley shot again, he pretended that It knocked him down. Ned ran down stairs, and when he came out the door closed on him. He then went over to Riley, who had the key.

"For the last time, give me the key!"

"Pick a hand."

"The one with the key in it."

"Boy. Your good." Riley said handing Ned the key. Brick slid down the pole to the stage.

"Brick, show this private a little corporal punishment." Ned said going into the bank. Brick pushed Riley into Daniel who was getting out of the well. The helped him before he fell in, but the water still sprayed on the audience. The three shared a laugh, and Riley made Brick and Daniel hold hands before running away. Brick ran after him, but Daniel noticed Ned yelling while walking out of the bank.

"What's the matter, boss?"

"They put the gold in a safe, and this key doesn't fit!" 

"If only we had some dynamite."

"That's a terrible idea. But what if we had dynamite!" 

"There might be some under your big, fat,"

"Don't say it!"

"Nose." 

Ned looked at the box he was sitting on.

"TNT! That spells dynamite!" Ned said shooting the lock off and handing Daniel dynamite with a clock on it.

"Wow! Thanks boss! A clock!"

"That's not a clock, you send the minute hand to the pre determined time, then you will hear a ticking, then a ringing, then a big kaboom!" Ned said doing what he was saying.

"Hey boss, why don't we use this on the secret weapon?" Daniel said cauing the theme music to play.

"Because I don't think they have a secret weapon." Ned said shooting at the sound booth.

"Shut up!"

Sarge came from atop the bank with a gattling gun attached to the roof.

"It's over Neddy! I read your plan on myspace."

"You would be crazy to shoot us! We have dynamite!"

"Then call me crazy!" Sarge said firing the gun. Many items around the stage reacted, and even water splurted aou from the was tower to the very left of the stage.

"Looks like your out of bullets, have some of mine!" Ned said shooting at sarge and chasing him off the stage. The ticking turned into ringing. The audience yelled to Daniel that it was a bomb.

"It's a bomb!" Cindy yelled.

"No you're the bomb!" Daniel answered. He then realized it was a bomb, and covered his ears with it.

"No that's stupid." Daniel said putting it between his legs and covered his ears. Brick came out and he was handed the bomb by Daniel as he ran off the stage.

"Can you here me now?" Brick asked the bomb. He realized it was a bomb, and threw it over the entire façade. He then jumped in the well, making water spill into the audience.

Riley came out with the bomb.

"Ow! Who threw this? It hit me right in the head!"

"Ahh! It's a bomb! What do I do with it?" Riley asked the audience. They told him to throw it in the well.

"Okay. Gone forever." Riley said throwing it in only to have it thrown back at him. He threw it in again, and it came back up. The third time, he pretended to throw it in, but a second bomb came up. Riley screamed and threw tha bombs in the well, causing an explosion of water. Sarge came out.

"He's in the bank Elmo."

"He is? I got him!" Riley said coming out with the shotgun and shooting the bank. The sign that said bank turned and said jail. Ned was in the bars.

"Ned, we are going to send you where we send all our criminals."

"No! You're not sending me to six flags?"

"Yep."

"No!"

Daniel came up from the top and started shooting them. Riley picked up a gun, but it was one of those cork on a string guns. Sarge shot his shotgun, and Daniel fell to the airbag below, ending the show. They then announced the names.

"And as Private Elmo, Riley Freeman!"

A large amount of applause was heard.

"That's my Reezy!" Cindy yelled.

A few people came up for pictures. At the end, Cindy took a picture with Riley and kissed him on the cheek. Riley changed, and he and Cindy went back to the lab to meet Wells.

"You know Cindy, I thought you laugh at me because of da show."

"I was, but it was okay because I'm your girl!"

"I guess so." Riley said as Cindy kissed him.


	19. Chapter 19 the ending to remember

The two children walked back to the lab to find Wells there. He was typing on his computer.

"I found it!" Wells said. "Crafty didn't get too far; he is on top of independence hall!"

"Let's go get her!" Huey yelled. The whole group rushed through the park. They all had their mind set of finding Jazmine. They walked out into the front area, and right up to the building where the chopper was hovering. Wells took out a mega phone.

"Alright Crafty, leave Jazmine alone, and we'll give you whatever you want."

Crafty took out his megaphone.

"I want my money. And I want a car that goes really fast and gets very shitty gas mileage!"

"Alright fine. Bring her down now, and we'll throw in a spare!"

"Don't fuck with me, Wells!"

"I'm not!"

Riley turned to Wells.

"Dude! He's gonna kill her!" Riley exclaimed. Wells knew what he had to do. He took a few steps back, then VOOSH! Wells Ran up the side of the building in the blink of an eye, and did a kick flip on crafty while catching Jazmine at the same time. Wells, with Jazmine her arms, leapt off the building while running, and miracously landed on the ground safely. Crafty was still knocked out on the roof. A police chopper picked him up. Wells later saw crafty coming up to him being dragged by two officers.

"Crafty, I told you wouldn't win."

"You'll see wells; I'll get my revenge yet!" Crafty laughed as the officers dragged him away." Wells turned to see Huey and Jazmine hugging.

_**Back at the lab…**_

As Wells and the group walked back, Wells kept thinking about how Sarah would feel once she found out about all the trouble. He shook it off while he went in the lab. He was surprised to see Tom there, holding a revolver.

"Tom!" Jazmine said.

"I'm your daddy, Jazmine!" Tom yelled.

"Tom, put the gun down." Wells said.

"I want my wife back!"

"I know you do." Wells said. He felt a bit bad for tom. "But I came up with a solution!"

"What kind of solution?"

"Well, I did a little research, and saw that you once dated in high school."

"I did?" Tom asked.

"Yes, you dated a girl named Leslie." Wells answered.

"I did."

"Yes, and she happens to work here as part of the security."

"She does?"

"Yes, and I called her. She is coming."

"She is?"

"Yes, right now!" Wells said. A girl came in wearing a white top with a black skirt. She had blonde hair tied into a pony tail. She had earrings on, and had a tattoo scar on her eye. She quickly walked right in.

"So who do you want me to waste?" she asked. Leslie turned to Tom.

"Hi Spike." Tom said, calling her by her nickname.

"Wait, Tom? Tom Dubois? Is that really you?" she asked getting excited.

"It's nice to see you." Tom said as Leslie came up close to him.

"I can't believe you're here!" She said.

"Let's leave these two alone." Wells said as everyone left. They went outside.

"What about the injection?" Jazmine asked.

"Yes!" Wells said taking it out. Jazmine held still and Wells gave her the injection. Right then Jazmine started to change. Her hair became darker, and her skin lighter. Jazmine was transformed. Wells handed her a mirror. She squealed in excitement at her new appearance. But then looked at Huey. Huey didn't mind at all.

_**A few days later, that night of one day…**_

Cindy, Riley, and the Koopas were walking with the rest of the group, including Wells and Sarah. Tom and Leslie got back together. Koops was talking with Cindy.

"Listen, Cindy I don't know. My two friends would love to date your friends, but me."

"Aww Koops stop livin in da past!"

"I don't know, I'm still getting over my previous relationship."

"Koops! Just show her a good time!"

"Alright fine!" Koops said as his men met Cindy's friends. Koops went up to one.

"Aw, aren't you cute." The girl said.

"I'm Koops."

The group enjoyed their night. They enjoyed every maze and show. Koops walked out with his date.

"I'm sorry if Ii haven't paid much attention to you, it's just that I can't escape my feelings." Koops said.

Just then something amazing happened. The ground started to shake, and opened up. Fire and smoke came up. Much of the group screamed. But, Koops knew what this was, and smiled. Out from the smoke came a familiar face. It was the red haired girl Koops fell in love with. Her beautiful red eyes, and her body, which was again, only wearing a black bra and skirt. It was Etna. Koops ran up to her and hugged and kissed her.

"Damn! Check out Koops's girlfriend!" Riley said. Cindy was angry.

"But uh, not as beautiful as you." He said.

"But what about you having to stay in hell?"

"My dad figured, what the hell?" Etna said as they kissed. This caused Jazmine to kiss Huey. Koops looked over.

"They act pretty sexual kissing and all." Koops said to Etna.

"They think it is right. Pop culture warped them."

"Right." Koops said. He started to walk away.

"Koops? Will we ever see you again?" asked Jazmine.

"Well, maybe. You'll see me."

"Will we know it's you?" Asked Huey.

"Maybe." Koops said. "But before I go, I must show Ms beautiful here the REAL overlord!"

"Alright Koops." She said.

Meanwhile, Wells was walking with Sarah.

"I love you Wells."

"I love you too."

"And, there is some extra love coming soon."

And just then, Professor Isaac Wells though he wasn't so typical, anymore.


	20. Chapter 20 epilouge

_**Epilogue, by Koops the koopa.**_

It's been an interesting trip, and hopefully I've saved the mushroom kingdom. I did what I had to do, yet I stayed beyond my intentions. Perhaps if I didn't, I would have never saw Etna again. But I enjoyed my time here, and perhaps I will enjoy the other possible dimensions as well. I have recently found out that this world splits off in many timelines. I might visit a couple with my two guards, and Etna, but I shall visit this one again too. I love Etna, and I always want her by my side. I wish Wells the best. I told him later, to reveal what their world really was…


End file.
